Daughter of the Enemy
by blipdeblip
Summary: It wasn't in Regina's plans to become a mother as soon as she enacted the curse...let alone a mother to the daughter of her enemy, but after finding baby Emma in the forest she just can't give her up. Old rivalries and old enemies threaten Regina's new family, making her desperate to protect the one person she cares about. There will be Captain Swan eventually but with a twist.
1. 1 Disturbance in the forest

**Author's note: Just an idea that came into my head when I was with my friend. I'm not expecting this to be any good…**

 **Some thing are different as you could guess. Okay...a lot of things will be different…**

 **Also, saying this now, THIS IS NOT A SWAN QUEEN STORY! It'll be later on but I'm hoping to introduce Killian into the story later on so :P**

 **as for names, I'm guessing Regina knew them by instinct.**

* * *

 **Some things have changed:**

 **1\. Pinocchio never took Emma from the tree and to foster care.**

 **2\. Killian is part of this curse**

 **3\. Emma never met Neal so as a side effect of that, Henry was never born.**

 **4\. What Blue said about the wardrobe. It's now a kind of prophecy that could go two ways… (read the summary and you know what happens.)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

It was as if she had just woken from a dream.

First of all she was gloating to that pathetic Snow White, hunched over the body of her 'Prince Charming', and the next she was waing up in her bed in a place she had never been before. Regina looked out the window at the town she knew – she didn't know how she knew, she just did – was called Storybrooke. It was late in the evening and the clock didn't seem to be moving. She knew cos she had spent around ten minutes staring at the clock – the time didn't change.

Regina wondered to herself whether it was broken.

Dismissing the useless thought, she opened her wardrobe, expecting to see the usual dresses she wore. Instead were all these different clothes that seemed to make her underdressed or look like a _man_.

"What am I wearing?" she muttered to her reflection in the mirror, looking at the grey silken pyjamas she was wearing. With a halfhearted grumble she found a simple black dress, a grey jacket and a black trench coat.

After dressing herself and putting on a pair of black shoes with high heels. The clothes were strange and unfamiliar, but she would get used to them eventually.

She would have to as this was how it would be from now on.

* * *

 **The Enchanted Forest before the curse**

"Please, is there anything we can do?" Charming begged the Blue Fairy. He refused to believe there was nothing to be done.

"Well, there is one thing," Blue said hesitantly, hovering nervously above the table. "There is a prophecy that was told to us a long time ago. It spoke of your child, emma."

"Wait, what….what did it say?" Snow asked from beside Charming.

"The prophecy says that the child will be sent through to this world via an enchanted wardrobe and in her 28th year she will break the curse and save us all," Blue started to explain.

Charming smiled in relief. "That's great, I don't see how-"

"There are consequences," Blue continued in a warning voice. "In both endings one thing is the same. Young Emma will go to this world alone as the wardrobe can only transport one person...and, as previously mentioned, there are two possibilities for how this will end."

He closed his eyes and braced himself, inhaling deeply through his nose. "What are they, blue?" He asked seriously.

"One path is that Emma will traverse the world alone. She will suffer from heartbreak and feeling lost and in her 28th year she shall be bitter to all except one. Who that one is is undetermined; all we know is that they will be the one to bring her to our aid."

Blue seemed to hesitate before continuing.

"The other ending will take her closer to the darkness than ever could be imagined. In this path she will have the unbreakable bond of mother and daughter with someone who's darkness has been shown to know no bounds."

"Who is it?" Snow asked loudly, her voice trembling slightly with the knowledge of what the answer was. "Who could draw our daughter closer to the darkness? Who's could be be my daughter's mother for these next 28 years?"

The Blue fairy sighed in seeming sympathy. "Your daughter could end up in the last hands you want her to be in," she explained eventually.

"The Evil Queen's."

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Wrapped in her black trench coat and back hunched against the cold, Regina hurried down the street wanting to get this over again. Graham, who seemed to be the sheriff in this curse, had called her to tell her something was up at the edge of town. Indeed, at the end of the street was Graham, Sydney and Dr Hopper stood by a black and white vehicle of sorts with flashing red and blue lights.

"Madame Mayor!"

Dr Hopper walked towards her quickly. She recognized him as that stupid cricket of Snow White's. "What is it?" she asked impatiently. "I was sleeping."

Graham came over next. "What? Can't you hear it?" he asked with genuine surprise.

"Hear what?" Regina snapped impatiently but began to pay attention, trying to hear something.

"I don't know, it sounds like...a baby," Graham explained.

Sure enough, just in the background – a faint little noise really – was the sound of crying. "Wait here," Regina said firmly to the small group of people that was growing by the second with countless fairytale characters.

She walked past them and into the forest, looking around cautiously in case any parents came to find the child. She wasn't wearing the right clothes for this but, then again, how was she supposed to expect a call at night about a crying baby in the woods?

Sure enough, there lying at the foot of a large oak tree was a small baby wrapped up in a wool blanket with the name 'Emma' stitched neatly in one corner.

Regina's stomach dropped.

This baby – tiny and harmless – was going to grow up to destroy all her hard work. She should get rid of it...take it far away from here and hope it never comes back...but she can't..?

What was wrong with her? She was Regina Mills; the heartless evil queen of the Enchanted Forest who caused the suffering of hundreds of people. Surely, she should be able to get rid of one, simple child!

No, she couldn't.

Somehow, she couldn't find it in her to do that. The thing was alone and afraid...it wanted someone to look after her, that was all.

With a sigh, Regina knelt down and carefully picked up the tiny bundle of blankets holding the tiny human inside.

Regina looked down at Emma, unsure of what to do. Her face was screwed up and she was crying loudly, tiny fat fists waving around.

"There, there," Regina said nervously, attempting to calm down the screaming child. She gently began to rock the child back and forth and watched in silent awe as the baby quietened and fell back to sleep.

It was that moment that Emma stopped crying that Regina realised that she couldn't give this poor child away.

She had no choice but to keep her.

* * *

 **Review possibly?**


	2. 2 First night

**Author's note: So the response to this was really positive actually. I love it when that happens!**

 **I am planning on taking some inspiration from what Henry was like in series one for this but showed in a different way. You'll see later on in the story ;-)**

 **(Sorry some sections are so short! I want the main focus to be in Storybrooke as nothing canonically in the Enchanted Forest has really changed. Each character's past is pretty much the same.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do own a signed copy of the series 4A poster but not the show.**

 **Storybrooke**

Returning to what was now a small crowd with young Emma cradled in her arms, Regina tensed slightly under the shocked gazes of the residents. She scowled as Snow White – well, the cursed version of her – watched from the front of the crowd. As if she sensed all the eyes on her, Emma started to stir and whimpered quietly. Regina stopped walking and looked down at her. "Shh," she said gently, unsure what to do. She had never thought about being a mother before and if she did, she didn't exactly have a shining role model.

Emma, however, didn't seem to notice any of her concerns as she quietened almost instantly. Regina smiled slightly and looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. The smile vanished instantly. Snow White – Mary Margaret Blanchard, Regina reminded herself hastily - was walking up towards her followed by Graham and Dr Hopper.

"Who's this?" Miss Blanchard greeted cheerfully, looking at Emma.

"This is Emma," Regina told her. "I found her...abandoned in the forest."

"But...who would just leave a child in the woods?" Graham asked from beside them.

"I don't know," Regina lied smoothly. She wanted to say that it was the woman in front of her but she knew that said woman wouldn't remember. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"I think it does matter," Mary Margaret said calmly. "Who would abandon such a sweet child?"

Emma stirred again, whimpering quietly. Regina looked down at the child quickly, lightly bouncing her to keep her happy. Emma made happy noises, reaching her tiny hands out blindly and grabbing hold of some of Regina's hair. Regina smiles and chuckles. It soon reaches the point where Emma is pulling quite violently and she has to remove the baby's hand to avoid losing a decently sized chunk of her hair.

"I see your point," she sighed eventually, holding Emma's pudgy hand. "Who would give her up?"

 **The Enchanted Forest**

"Snow, calm down," Charming sighed as he followed his wife into their bedroom.

"Calm down?" Snow asked him incredulously. "How can I calm down after I'm told that our daughter could end up in the hands of Regina?"

"Yes, she could, but Blue never said that she _would_ ," Charming said calmly, trying to ease the tension. "We just need to have hope that the alternative path is the one she takes."

Snow looked down at her feet as he put his hands on her shoulders. "But is that really better?" she asked quietly. "You heard Blue, she'd be alone and suffer so much. Maybe if Regina had her then it might make her better. Charming, it might help her to have a child to raise as her own."

"But what about after?" David argued back. "What if when the curse is broken she views Regina as her mother instead of you? What if Regina doesn't let us see her?"

Snow looked up at him and smiled lovingly at him. "That's a risk that we have to take," she said softly. "It's not up to us to decide."

Charming sighed and closed his eyes in defeat but nodded. "I suppose so," he conceded.

Snow grinned, leaning up and kissing him gently before drawing back abruptly.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Charming asked in concern as she hunched over slightly, a hand held against her abdomen.

"The baby, it's coming."

 **Storybrooke**

Regina stood in her living room, bouncing the wailing baby in her arms quietly. Marco was busy assembling a plastic crib which Emma would sleep in until he could carve a proper one. Halfway home, however, Emma had started crying again and she wasn't sure how to calm the wailing child down. Granny had stopped by to give her some baby supplies such as disposable nappies and formula milk….whatever those things were.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here," Regina cooed at the baby. It didn't do any good – Emma just kept crying. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

"Maybe try feeding her," Granny said coolly from the sofa, knitting needles clacking rhythmically. Regina had asked – well, demanded – her to knit a new baby blanket under the guise of that she had no idea how long Emma had been stuck in her old one.

"How do I do that?" Regina asked helplessly; she didn't like asking for help but she honestly had no idea what to do.

"Use the formula milk I gave you," Granny sighed, placing her knitting needles down. She stood up and beckoned Regina to follow her into the kitchen. She took the box of formula milk, putting some in a measuring jug and adding water. Mixing the powder into the water, she poured the milk into a plastic bottle and handed it to Regina. "Here."

Regina took the bottle and nodded curtly at the old woman who returned to the sofa, picking up her knitting needles. "Here you go," she said softly, putting the bottle to the baby's lips.

Emma stopped crying and latched onto the bottle and began to drink the milk eagerly. Regina instinctively tilted the bottle at an angle. "There we go," Regina cooed. "Is that better?" She got no answer apart from a few muffled gurgling sounds.

"You're a natural, madame mayor," Granny commented from behind her.

Regina turned to respond when Marco came downstairs. "It's ready," he said happily, gesturing for her to come. She sighed and placed the now empty bottle down on the table before following the carver upstairs.

"If you would like, I could come to decorate tomorrow?" Marco asked as she stepped through the door. The room was bare apart from a colourful plastic crib with netting.

She nodded at the carver, walking over to the crib. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she commented sharply. "You can leave now."

Marco said a hurried goodbye before walking out hastily. Regina placed Emma down on the cot, putting a plain white blanket over her. "Goodnight Emma," she sighed, reaching a hand down and stroking the baby's cheek gently. Emma gurgled happily and made cooing noises. "I'll see you soon," she said gently before pressing a small kiss to the baby's forehead and leaving the baby to sleep, closing the door behind her gently.

She said a curt goodbye to Grannyas she left before retreating to her bedroom. Now alone, she allowed the worry to settle in.

She never wanted to be a mother….now she was.

And her daughter was also the daughter of her enemy.

 **Review plz? :-)**


End file.
